What I Can't Show You
by angelique21
Summary: Severus has something he wants to show Hermione, but he doesn't know how.


**Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I could own Lucius...Yummers!**

**This is a little one-shot that helped me break a long writers block. Just wanted to share it with others. If you need a little fluff then this is for you. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to my wonderful beta and best-mate Meiri for the beta and title.**

I knew life wasn't fair. I was usually the one to tell people that, so I should have known that things would not go my way. They never did.

I wanted to believe that for once, my wants and needs would be met. How naïve I was, to think that it would happen.

I always sacrificed for the greater good. I gave up everything and was given nothing. That was, until she came back into my life.

Everything negative became positive, because of her. She gave me a reason to go on and not give up on happiness. She made my bad days good and my good days even better. She gave me smiles and laughter and I would never be able to thank her enough.

I wanted to do something for her, to show her how much she came to mean to me, but I just didn't know what. I would have to face the one man that I had been avoiding since the war, but I hoped it would be worth it in the end.

"Mr. Potter, how nice it is to see you again," I had to make nice, if I wanted this to work.

He nodded in recognition, but did not extend his hand. I had expected this, as I knew things would be awkward between us.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" He looked like he really wanted to know, so I got to the point of why I was there.

"As you know, Hermione and I have been seeing each other for a few months now." Potter nodded that, yes, he knew. I saw anger in his eyes, as well as a clenched jaw and fist. He didn't like the idea of me being with his best friend. He had no choice in the matter, however, so he chose to keep it to himself.

"I want to do something special for her, but I am at a loss as to what I should do."

He actually gave me an odd look, as though he couldn't believe the words that had come out of my mouth. Unfortunately, this was a common reaction whenever I talked of doing something nice for someone else. I wished they would stop doing that.

"Do you think you could give me some ideas? You have known her for ten years and I'm sure you would know what she would like."

I hated asking for his help, but I was desperate. I wanted to do something so wonderful that she would never question my regard for her.

He looked like he was thinking on it, which made me feel hopeful. I had been sure that he would shut his door in my face when I first arrived. The fact that I was sitting on his couch, and he was willing to help me, made me almost want to smile. Almost, mind you.

"I'm really not happy about you two being together. You know that, right?"

I nodded my head choosing not to speak. It was very hard for me, I assure you. I usually speak my mind regardless of the situation, but I wasn't about to ruin my chances for help.

"She kept the fact that you two were together secret for the first few months. I had to catch you together for her to finally confess. Did you know that, too?"

Again I nodded and had to actually bite my tongue that time. I wanted to tell him that she did that because she knew he would be an arse about everything and, as usual, she was right.

"I really don't know what I should do. On the one hand, you want to do something special for someone I care about. On the other hand, you were an arsehole who made mine and my friends school career hell. I don't know if I can trust your sincerity when it comes to her."

I jumped to my feet that time. I wasn't about to sit there any longer in silence, especially when he questioned my regard for the woman who had changed me. "Don't you dare sit there and question my feelings for Hermione. She has come into my life and given me more happiness then I ever thought I deserved. I want to do something for her to return that favor, to show her that I can love and will love her for the rest of my life. Why else would I come to you and lower myself by asking you of all people for help. I—"

"Severus?"

I knew that sweet voice and felt myself tremble at the sound of it. I turned to her and beheld tears streaming down her soft cheeks, I felt my heart lurch at the sight of them. I could do nothing, but stand before her in silence. No words would come to me at that point. She stepped closer and the trembling in my body worsened.

"You – you love me?" she questioned me in a tremulous whisper. All I could do was nod and hope that she wouldn't need me to speak.

"You came to Harry to ask for help in how to show me?" Again I nodded. She reached up her hand and ran her soft fingers down my cheek. "That shows me how much you love me. That is all I need from you." I looked down into her beautiful, whisky colored eyes and released a ragged sigh. Finally, I could say that life was fair and that things were going my way. I was getting what I wanted. I gave up my pride for one moment and was receiving the love I always wanted, but felt I could never get.


End file.
